Am I Wrong?
by Rizuki Satoru
Summary: Sang pangeran dingin yang tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya. Sang pangeran ceria yang menolak perasaannya sendiri. Apakah mereka bersalah? Warning: Yaoi Content. TokiyaxOtoya, A slice of OtoyaxTomochika.
1. Feeling That Left Unsaid

**Disclaimer : Uta no Prince-sama © Broccoli**

**Rate : T**

**Main Chara : Tokiya Ichinose**

**AN : Okay, fanfic pertama gue seumur hidup. Mungkin agak OOC, saya minta maaf sebesar"nya *bows*. Saya masih sangaaaat baru di ffn, jadi mohon kritik saran untuk ff yang akan datang ^^" sumpah chapter 1 gaje abis, tapi kalo lanjut sampe akhir /mudah-mudahan/ gak nyesel! enjoy desu~!**

* * *

**Am I Wrong?**

**Chapter 1. Feeling That Left Unsaid**

Siang itu langit terlihat cerah, tapi tidak secerah hati seseorang. Seorang Ichinose Tokiya. Ia berjalan di taman itu sendirian, sambil melihat sebatang coklat dan sepucuk surat ditangannya, dua benda yang harusnya ia berikan kepada seseorang yang ia sayangi di hari kasih sayang ini. Ah, tapi ia terlalu takut untuk memberikannya… takut… orang itu tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama… dengannya. Ia menghembuskan nafas panjang dan menatap langit biru yang indah itu.

"Ichinose-san~" gadis berambut merah muda yang membawa sebungkus kue coklat melambai-lambai kearahnya sambil tersenyum. Ia membalas dengan senyuman kecil yang ia paksakan dan menyapa gadis itu. Gadis itu lalu memberikan sebungkus kue coklat itu kepadanya.

"Arigatou Nanami" katanya tersenyum kecil sambil menerima kue-kue coklat itu. "tapi aku tidak punya apa-apa untukmu." Lanjutnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Nanami menggeleng. "tak apa, aku memberikan kue ini untuk semuanya sebagai tanda persahabatan" dengan nada riangnya.

Ia tersenyum, kali ini yang terlihat adalah senyum tulusnya. Ia mengucapkan terima kasih sekali lagi dan mengucapankan selamat hari valentine. Nanami mebalasnya dan pergi mencari anggota STARISH lainnya.

Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya di bangku taman di belakangnya dan membuka kantong kue-kue coklat pemberian Nanami. Satu kue… dua kue… sampai akhirnya tersisa 3 potong kue. Ia mengikat kantung kue itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku celana. 'Aku akan memakannya nanti' pikirnya.

Ia menoleh ke kanan dan menemukan kerumunan siswi-siswi yang berebut memberikan sesuatu kepada seseorang. Ia hanya memperhatikan kerumunan itu sampai akhirnya terlihat seorang laki-laki berambut pirang agak panjang yang dikerumuni. Jinguji Ren.

Bodohnya aku! Hari ini kan hari ulang tahun Jinguji-san. Aku lupa membelikannya hadiah! Mungkin aku akan membelikan saxophone untuknya… ucapnya dalam hati. Ia sekali lagi melihat kerumunan itu… mungkin aku akan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahunnya nanti.

ia memejamkan mata sejenak. Mencoba menenangkan diri. Satu menit… dua menit… tiga menit… ia membuka matanya dan bangun dari bangku itu. ia mulai berjalan kearah asramanya. Beberapa orang berpapasan dengannya dan mengucapkan 'selamat hari valentine' tapi ia hanya menjawabnya dengan nada dingin, Seperti biasa. Disekelilingnya bertebaran pasangan-pasangan yang merayakan hari kasih sayang ini bersama-sama. Ia yang tak memiliki kekasih berjalan seolah tidak peduli dengan keadaan disekitarnya. Tanpa sadar ia sampai di depan pintu kamar asramanya. Ia membukanya perlahan.

"Tadaima…' Sunyi. Tidak ada jawaban. Ia tahu teman sekamarnya itu mungkin sedang merayakan hari valentine bersama kekasihnya. Ia menutup pintu dan duduk di kursi belajarnya. Ia mengambil sisa kue di kantung celananya dan memakannya. Ia lalu merogoh surat dan coklat yang berada di saku blazernya. Ia menaruh coklat itu di meja dan membuka surat yang ia buat dan mulai membacanya lagi.

Untukmu, Ittoki Otoya…

Selamat hari valentine! Aku hanya bisa memberikan coklat dan surat ini. Surat yang menyatakan perasaanku kepadamu…

Apakah kau masih ingat pertama kali kita bertemu? Kau sedang mengeluarkan barang"mu dari kardus dan membereskannya. Ketika kau melihatku,kau langsung memperkenalkan diri dan menyapaku. Walau aku membalasnya dengan nada dingin kau tetap berusaha berbicara denganku. Didalam hatiku… aku senang.

Apakah kau masih ingat saat kita melakukan debut pertama kita? Kau sangat senang sampai-sampai tak bisa tidur malamnya dan malah mengoceh sendiri. Aku yang terlihat kesal saat itu dan menyuruhmu diam… sebenarnya bohong. Aku ingin tertawa melihat kelakuanmu itu.

Apakah kau ingat saat Shibuya-san menyatakan cinta padamu? Saat aku tau kalian menjadi sepasang kekasih aku tak tau mau berkata apa… hatiku seperti baru saja di bom… hancur. Aku memberikan senyuman kepada kalian berdua dan memberikan selamat. Walau hatiku tidak terima.

Hey Otoya. Selama ini aku menyukaimu. Aku suka suaramu yang merdu itu. aku suka rambut merah batamu itu. aku suka cara bicaramu dan caramu menyemangati orang lain. Ntah sejak kapan aku memiliki perasaan ini.

Hey Otoya. Kalau kau bukan kekasih Shibuya-san. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?

Ichinose Tokiya.

Ia termenung sebentar dan tersontak kaget karena tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka. Otoya… cepat-cepat ia melipat dan menyembunyikan surat itu. "Tadaima Toki-chan~" ucap Otoya dengan nada riangnya.

"Okaerinasai" jawabnya dingin sambil memutar-mutar coklat dimejanya. Otoya menaikan salah satu alisnya dan menghampirinya.

"Coklat untuk siapa itu Toki-chan~?" ucap Otoya dari belakangnya. ia menghembuskan nafas dan berkata "sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu! atau aku nggak kasih coklat ini kepadamu"

"ah! baiklah Tokiya~ itu untukku?" tanya Otoya. Ia mengangguk dan memberikan coklat itu tanpa surat yang ia buat.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Otoya" Otoya tersenyum menerima coklat itu. Otoya tidak tahu dari kata 'Happy Valentine's Day yang ia ucapkan, tersimpan perasaannya yang sebenarnya.

14 Februari itu ia masih belum bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya.

* * *

**TBC!**

Review?


	2. I Refuse It

**Disclaimer : Uta no Prince-sama © Broccoli**

**Rate : T**

**Main Chara : Otoya Ittoki**

**AN : Akhirnya ini dilanjutkan :v lol Time Skip also Flash Back! Biar drama dikit #jdhuk oke jangan curcol lagi. Still don't like? Don't read! No flame, still a newbie here :3 happy reading~!**

* * *

**Am I Wrong? **

**Chapter 2. I Refuse It**

Desember. Udara malam di bulan itu benar-benar menusuk kulit sampai tulang rusuknya. Padahal ia sudah memasang pemanas ruangan dan memakai selimut, tetap saja ia merasakan hawa yang sangat dingin, sedingin sifat teman satu kamarnya. Ia memandang laki-laki berambut biru tua itu dari seberang kasurnya.

'Ia terlihat manis' batinnya untuk beberapa saat ketika melihat laki-laki itu tertidur. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersadar, tersadar kalau ia tak boleh menyukai laki-laki itu, lagi. Ia memutuskan untuk memejamkan matanya. Seketika ia teringat hari itu. Hari dimana ia mulai menyadari perasaannya terhadap Tokiya.

24 Desember, 1 tahun yang lalu. Siang itu ia melihat Tokiya membereskan baju-bajunya. Ia tau sang idola itu pasti akan merayakan natal dan tahun baru di tempat keluarganya seperti yang lain. Mungkin Tokiya adalah yang terakhir pergi diantara semua temannya yang sudah pergi sejak 1 minggu lalu.

"Nee~ Toki-chan akan natalan di rumah orang tuamu ya?" Ia bertanya sambil bermalas-malasan di kasurnya.

"Bukankah terlihat jelas?" Sang idola menjawab dengan nada dinginnya seperti biasa. Walau begitu, ia sudah terbiasa dengan sifat teman sekamarnya yang super dingin itu. Ia hanya tertawa pelan. Satu-satunya anggota STARISH yang tidak meninggalkan asrama ketika musim libur adalah dirinya. Menyadari dirinya seorang piatu, ia akan terus berada di asrama bersama beberapa orang yang satu nasib dengannya.

Hening. Tiada percakapan lagi diantara mereka selama beberapa saat. Ia merasa lapar. Tak ada bahan makanan di kamar asramanya, kantin pun tutup sampai liburan berakhir. Ia terpaksa beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan mengambil jaket.

"Mau kemana?" Ia agak kaget mendengar pertanyaan dari laki-laki yang sedang meliriknya. Tidak biasanya Tokiya bertanya hal kecil seperti ini kepadanya.

"E-eh? Hanya ke mini market"

"Hati-hati badai salju" benar-benar tidak biasanya ia mendengar kata-kata itu dari sang 'pangeran dingin'. Ia merasa agak senang mendengarnya. Setelah melemparkan senyum ceria yang biasanya ia pergi menuju mini market.

Cuaca yang tidak terlalu buruk membuatnya tidak terlalu khawatir. Sebuah pohon cemara besar berdiri tegak di depan kampusnya. Ia melewati pohon itu dan melihat banyak pasangan-pasangan juga keluarga bahagia yang merayakan christmas eve bersama. Melihat pemandangan itu ia merasa sedikit sedih. Apa yang ia harapkan? Ia tak punya kedua hal itu. Keluarga, ataupun kekasih.

Beruntung sekali, saat ia sampai, mini market itu hampir tutup. Ia cepat-cepat membeli beberapa bahan untuk dimasak dan makanan instant untuk jaga-jaga. Tak lama kemudian ia sudah selesai membayar belanjaannya dan mini market itu tutup.

Cuaca berubah cukup signifikan. Saat ia keluar dari mini market, salju mulai turun. Ia berjalan kembali ke asrama secepat mungkin. Tapi secepat apapun ia berjalan, ia tak dapat mengontrol cuaca yang berubah drastis.

"Tokiya benar" ia bergumam pada dirinya sendiri yang sekarang duduk di bangku taman kota yang beratap. Badai saljunya terlalu lebat. Jika ia memaksakan diri menerjang badai itu, mungkin ia akan tertimbun dan membeku di tengah jalan. Ia hanya melihat beberapa mobil lalu lalang di jalan dan semakin jarang ada orang yang melintas.

"Tokiya-" ia ingat Tokiya berangkat sekitar 1 jam lagi. Mungkin ada harapan jika ia menelepon Tokiya sekarang, ia akan selamat dari badai ini. Ia merogoh saku jaketnya. Tak ada. Ia mencoba lagi mencari benda yang ia cari di saku celana jeansnya. Nihil. Ia ingat kalau ia meninggalkan telepon genggamnya. Sekarang ia hanya pasrah dengan keadaan dan berharap badainya cepat berhenti.

Satu jam terasa sangat lama baginya. Bukannya berhenti badai salju itu malah semakin parah. Cuacanya terlalu dingin baginya. Kakinya terasa seperti membeku seluruhnya. Tak bisa bergerak. Ia juga merasa otaknya membeku. Menggosok kedua tangannya sekarang sudah tidak berguna. Udaranya terlalu dingin. Jika ia tetap berada disini selama sekitar 30 menit, mungkin ia akan pingsan. Siapa yang akan menolongnya?

Sesaat sebelum ia kehilangan kesadaran, sebuah limosin hitam terparkir di depan taman. Ia melihat sesosok pria berbadan tegap membawa syal tebal menghampirinya. Ia tak bisa mendengar apa yang pria itu katakan setelah memberikan syal tebal itu kepadanya. Sebagian besar kesadarannya sudah hilang. Tapi ia masih bisa berjalan dan melihat pria tegap itu membawanya ke dalam limosin. Di dalam ia melihat seseorang yang familiar.

Tokiya.

Setelah tau Tokiya pemilik limosin itu ia tersenyum kecil sebelum kehilangan kesadaran sepenuhnya. Ia tak bisa mengingat apa-apa setelah itu. Hal pertama yang ia tau adalah saat terbangun ia sudah berada di kamarnya. Hal kedua yang ia sadari adalah sang pangeran dingin sedang tertidur di samping kasurnya. Memegang tangannya.

Ia mengambil telepon genggamnya di meja dan melihat layarnya. 10:05AM, 25 Desember 20XX. Seketika ia menyadari satu hal. 'Bukankah Tokiya harusnya tak berada disini? Bukan kah ia harusnya sudah berada di Tokyo bersama keluarga besarnya?' Ingin sekali ia bertanya tapi ia tak tega membangunkan pangeran yang sedang tertidur dengan lelapnya itu.

Perlahan sang pemilik mata biru tua itu terbangun dan melihatnya yang sedang berusaha bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Melihat keadaan itu Tokiya langsung menyuruhnya untuk ber-istirahat lagi.

"Jangan bangun dulu, kau terkena demam parah gara-gara tadi malam" Jelas teman sekamarnya itu sambil menyelimutinya. "Terjadi badai parah dan kau belum kembali setelah satu jam, jadi aku memutuskan membatalkan perjalananku untuk mencarimu." Lanjut sang pangeran tetap dengan nada bicara yang dingin.

Melihat sang pangeran dingin yang dipuja-puja kebanyakan remaja putri di Saotome itu bisa bersikap se'manis' ini membuatnya mulai menyukai Tokiya. Menyukainya lebih dari seorang teman satu kamarnya. Ia bergumam pelan,

'Terima Kasih, Tokiya'

Satu bulan sudah berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Tokiya bertindak normal setelah hari itu. Dingin seperti biasa. Dan dirinya? Ia mencoba menolak perasaan sukanya kepada Tokiya. Tentu saja banyak konflik yang akan terjadi jika ia melanjutkan perasaannya itu. Contohnya, tak mungkin sang pangeran menyukainya. Tokiya bisa memilih gadis manapun yang ia mau, dan akan menjadi lelucuon besar jika ia memilih seorang laki-laki bukan?

25 Januari itu ia mencoba menghilangkan perasaannya kepada Tokiya dengan cara mengencani teman sekelasnya. Tomochika Shibuya yang menurut kabar yang beredar, Tomo memang menyukainya sejak dulu.

Bulan demi bulan pun berlalu. Hampir 1 tahun ia mengencani Tomo. Perlahan ia mulai mencintai Tomo dan berniat melamarnya setelah mereka lulus. Tetapi perasaannya terhadap Tokiya hanya hilang sedikit dari hatinya. Ntah kenapa ia tak bisa menghilangkan perasaan itu.

Malam natal tahun ini. Ia merasakan akan ada satu hal yang membuatnya memutuskan untuk siapa hatinya itu.

Tokiya Ichinose? Ataukah Tomochika Shibuya?

* * *

**TBC!**

Review?


	3. That Christmas, The Truth

**Disclaimer : Uta no Prince-sama © Broccoli**

**Rate : T**

**Main Chara : Tokiya Ichinose**

**AN : Hay, maaf baru update ehehehe #wajahinosen Author lagi /agak/ sibuk, jadi gitu deh #hah. BTW, makasih Mori Kousuke18 atas reviewnya *emot bibir* #nggak. Oke akhirnya terkumpul niat nyelesaiin ini chapter :'3 enjoy~**

* * *

**Am I Wrong? **

**Chapter 3. That Christmas, The Truth**

23 Desember. Sudah hampir satu tahun, ia bergumam pada dirinya sendiri ketika mengecek kalender pagi itu. Ia ingat betul apa yang terjadi pada tanggal 24 Desember tahun lalu. Ntah apa yang ada dibenaknya saat itu, meninggalkan acara keluarga besarnya itu hanya untuk merawat teman sekamarnya itu. Sekedar iba kah? Ya, awalnya ia juga berfikir demikian. Tapi benarkah itu hanya sekedar rasa 'kasihan' karena sang pangeran berambut merah itu tak punya orang tua ataupun saudara lagi? Melihat wajah temannya, ia tahu, ia menolongnya bukan karena 'iba', tapi karena ada perasaan lain.

Hari ini ia berjanji akan menemani Otoya untuk membeli hadiah natal untuk Tomo. Tentu saja ia sebenarnya tak mau, tapi khawatir kejadian tahun lalu terulang akhirnya ia mau menemani teman sekamarnya itu.

Sore itu ia berjalan beriringan dengan Otoya melewati berbagai macam toko di suatu pusat perbelanjaan. Keadaannya cukup ramai saat itu. Tentu saja, semua orang berburu hadiah untuk sekedar bertukar dengan sahabatnya atau membeli mainan untuk anaknya atau juga memberi hadiah spesial untuk pasangan mereka. Dirinya sendiri tak yakin akan membeli hadiah apa-apa.

"Huwa! Boneka beruang itu lucu!" seketika sang pangeran berambut merah itu menarik tangannya menuju sebuah toko yang bernuansa 'girly'. Ia merasa ada yang aneh. Jantungnya berdegup kencang ketika Otoya menarik tangannya masuk ke dalam toko itu. Sebelumnya ia tak punya masalah ketika Otoya 'bergelantungan' ditangannya meminta diajarkan cara membuat lirik lagu, tapi mengapa sekarang berbeda? Ia sendiri tak bisa menjawabnya.

Ia melihat sekelilingnya. Tidak ada yang menarik, batinnya. Ia kemudian melirik Otoya yang sedang membayar boneka yang ia belikan untuk Tomo. Raut wajah temannya itu terlihat sangat senang, ntah apa yang ada dipikirannya. Diam-diam, ia ingin melihat Otoya tersenyum seperti itu untuknya. Ah, tapi sang pangeran ceria itu memang sering tersenyum kepadanya bukan? Walau dirinya sudah bersifat sedingin es, seorang Otoya selalu melemparkan senyum cerianya untuk semua orang.

Setelah selesai ia dan Otoya berkeliling sesaat. Otoya mengoceh sendiri soal lagu baru yang dibuat Haruka untuknya dan juga bagaimana hubungan dirinya bersama Tomo. Ia hanya mendengarkan cerita pangeran berambut merah itu sampai Otoya mengehentikan langkahnya di depan suatu toko musik. Ia tak berkata apa-apa, hanya melihat Otoya dengan tatapan datar.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bertukar kado tahun ini?"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Tidak apa bukan? Lagi pula tahun lalu aku tidak bisa menikmati hari natal karena sakit. Tahun ini setidaknya aku ingin bertukar kado dengan teman sekamarku!"

"Terserah dirimu saja."

"Baiklah~! Kita bertemu di tempat makan 30 menit lagi!"

Seketika sang pangeran ceria itu sudah menaiki tangga dan menuju lantai 2. Ia sendiri masih sedikit terdiam di tempatnya. Ia tak tau akan memberikan apa pada Otoya. Melirik kesebelahnya ia melihat toko musik. Tanpa pikir panjang ia masuk ke dalam untuk melihat-lihat.

15 menit ia berkeliling dan masih belum menemukan hadiah yang cocok bagi Otoya. Ketika hampir menyerah ia melihat sebuah headphone merah bergaris putih dengan lambang bintang di masing-masing sisinya. Ia baru ingat kalau beberapa hari yang lalu Otoya bilang earphone lamanya rusak karena ia tak sengaja menumpuknya diantara buku-buku pelajaran. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi ia mengambilnya dan membayarnya.

Ia keluar toko sambil membawa headphone untuk teman sekamarnya itu. Tapi ia harus mencari toko untuk membungkus kadonya. Mencari dari satu toko ke toko lainnya ia akhinya menemukan toko untuk membungkus kadonya. Ia memilih bungkus spesial yang ditawarkan di toko itu. Tentu saja berhubungan dengan natal. Perpaduan antara warna merah, putih, dan hijau membungkus kotak luar hadiah untuk temannya itu.

Sesaat setelah itu ia melihat jam tangannya. Aku harus cepat-cepat ke tempat makan, batinnya. Tapi saat ia berjalan sebentar ia melihat teman berambut merahnya itu sedang berdiri terdiam membawa sebuah kantung plastik. Kantung plastik itu berbeda dengan kantung plastik yang berisi boneka itu. Dikemanakan hadiah untuk Tomo itu?

Ia perlahan menghampirinya dan menepuk bahu temannya itu. Otoya berbalik, dan ia tak bisa melihat raut wajah bahagia Otoya saat itu. Otoya terlihat sangat sedih tapi seperti berusaha menutupi itu darinya dan mencoba memalsukan senyumannya. Tetapi ia tahu bagaimana senyum bahagia sang pangeran itu, dan saat ini, ia tau itu bukanlah senyum bahagianya.

"A-ah Tokiya sudah membeli hadiahnya? Aku juga sudah! Bagaimana kalau kita langsung pulang saja?"

"Tentu. Tapi kemana hadiah untuk Shibuya-san?"

"Itu..." Otoya terlihat menunduk dan tak berani melihatnya "...Aku membuangnya." Seketika ia sangat kaget,tapi ia tak mau memperlihatkan ekspresinya itu dan berusaha tenang.

"Kenapa?"

"...Bisa kita bicarakan di perjalanan saja?"

Ia hanya mengangguk perlahan dan mengikuti Otoya menuju tempat supirnya memarkir limosin miliknya. Ia bisa merasakan kalau sesuatu terjadi diantara Otoya dan Tomo saat ia dan Otoya berpisah mencari hadiah untuk ditukar esok hari.

Di dalam limosin mewahnya ia dan Otoya tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun selama beberapa menit. Ia yang diam-diam memperhatikan Otoya yang berwajah muram akhirnya berbicara.

"Jadi ada apa?"

Otoya terlihat sedikit tersontak dan sedikit menundukan wajahnya lagi. Setelah beberapa lama akhirnya sang pangeran berambut merah itu berbicara.

"Aku dan Tomo sudah putus. Aku melihatnya, melihatnya bersama pria lain di suatu toko tadi. Aku menghampirinya dan menanyakan semuanya, awalnya ia mengelak, tapi akhirnya memang benar." Ia melihat Otoya mengigit bibir bawahnya seperti menahan agar ia tak menangis. "Pria yang sedang bersamanya itu memang bukan pacarnya, ternyata ia tunangannya. Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung berlari menjauh dan membuang hadiahku untuknya."

Ia cukup kaget mendengarnya. Ia tak percaya orang seperti Tomo bisa mempermainkan hati orang lain seperti itu, dan orang itu adalah Otoya. Ia mendengar isakan pelan dari Otoya.

"Kalau kau mau menangis, menangis lah. Tak akan kuberitahu yang lain kau menangis."

Otoya yang awalnya duduk agak jauh dengannya menjadi mendekatinya. Ia kemudian mengusap kepala pangeran rambut merah itu. Ntah mengapa tiba-tiba Otoya menarik kausnya dan seketika memendam wajahnya didadanya. Menangis. Ia agak terkejut melihat perlakuan sang pangeran bahagia yang sedang sangat sedih itu. Ia mencoba menenangkan Otoya dengan terus mengusap kepalanya agar ia tenang. Otoya menangis cukup lama tapi lama kelamaan ia tak mendengar isakannya lagi sekarang. Ya, sepertinya Otoya tertidur.

Ntah mengapa ia merasa ada perasaan aneh. Ia merasa hatinya berdebar-debar saat sang pangeran ceria itu menarik tangannya. Ia merasa hatinya teriris melihat Otoya yang menangis daritadi. Saat ini Otoya tidur di dadanya, ia merasa senang dan hatinya berdegup dengan cepat. Mungkin, mungkin saja dirinya tidak sekedar menyukai Otoya, tapi ia sudah mencintainya.

TBC!

Review? :3


	4. Another Winter Tragedy

**Disclaimer : Uta no Prince-sama © Broccoli**

**Rate : T**

**Main Chara : Otoya Ittoki**

**AN : WAHAHAHA Author lagi niat makanya selang waktu berapa hari udah update mihihihi. Btw NaRin RinRin : Thanks reviewnya desuyo :3 Happy End? Sad End? Just check them out later! *ketawa jahat* #eh Mori Kousuke18 : Kalo TBC nya gak pas yang greget ntar gaada motivasi buat baca lanjutannya dong (?) #okesip. Yak sudah bales"annya, mari dibaca~ cekidot and enjoy guys!**

* * *

**Am I Wrong? **

**Chapter 4. Another Winter Tragedy**

24 Desember. Pagi yang dingin. Musim yang dingin. Tahun yang dingin. Kenapa dunia begitu kejam kepadanya setiap musim dingin tiba? Tahun lalu ia terbaring sakit dan membohongi rasa sukanya kepada pangeran pujaan wanita itu. Ketika ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk berkencan dengan seorang wanita, ia harus merasakan pahitnya di selingkuhi saat musim dingin ini. Apa yang akan menunggunya di musim dingin tahun depan? Hanya Tuhan yang tahu.

Ia tak ingat jelas apa yang terjadi setelah ia bercerita kepada Tokiya soal Tomo yang mengkhianatinya. Tapi ia ingat, ia menangis di hadapan Tokiya, di dadanya. Saat itu ia bisa mendengar detak jantung sang pangeran dingin itu berdegup kencang. Ia tak tau mengapa. Setelah itu ia memejamkan matanya dan saat tersadar kembali, ia sudah terbaring di kasurnya. Sendirian.

Sepertinya Tokiya memang benar-benar pergi ke rumah keluarganya. Tentu saja, tahun lalu sang pangeran es itu menjaganya sehingga ia tak sempat pulang. Ia melirik ke meja kecil di sebelahnya. Terlihat ada sebuah bungkusan hadiah dan secarik kertas—sebuah surat? Ia menggapainya dan membuka hadiahnya. Sebuah headphone. Tokiya benar-benar tahu apa yang ia butuhkan. Terlihat senyuman kecil terukir di wajahnya saat ini. Ia menaruh headphone itu disebelahnya dan membuka surat kecil tadi.

"Maaf aku meninggalkanmu sendirian. Aku ingin saja tinggal dan menemanimu karena tragedi kemarin, tapi orang tuaku sudah pasti tak mengizinkan karena tahun lalu aku tak datang. Ambil saja hadiah yang ada di meja. Aku tak berani mengambil hadiahku darimu tanpa izinmu. Hadiahmu untukku masih ada di atas meja belajarku. Merry Christmas.

Tokiya Ichinose."

_Tokiya terkadang bisa berlaku manis juga,_ batinnya. Ia menaruh surat tadi di mejanya dan mengetes headphonenya. Berfungsi dengan baik. Ia beranjak dari kasurnya menuju meja belajar Tokiya. Ia melihatnya sesaat. Meja yang tertata dengan rapi dan bersih. Jarang sekali bukan seorang laki-laki mempunyai meja yang tertata rapi?

Ia mengambil kantung hadiahnya. Ia menghela nafas. Tak terfikir olehnya untuk membelikan hadiah yang spesial. Sulit untuk mengetahui apa yang disukai seorang pangeran es. Tokiya bukan orang yang terbuka kepada seseorang, kepada dirinya yang teman sekamarnya saja tidak, bagaimana kepada orang lain? Mungkin hanya Nanami. Ya, tapi gadis manis yang membuat lagu untuknya dan anggota STARISH lainnya itu berada di rumah neneknya yang berada di desa yang jarang ada sinyal telepon genggam. Jadi percuma saja jika ia mencoba mengirim pesan kepada Nanami soal apa yang disukai Tokiya.

Terdiam sebentar. Ia mencoba duduk di tempat duduk Tokiya dan melihat-lihat mejanya. Sebuah foto menarik perhatiannya, foto keluarga Tokiya. Oh, ada satu lagi yang tertutup. Ketika mencoba mengambilnya ia tak sengaja menyenggol tumpukan buku pelajaran Tokiya.

"Ah,sial—"

Ia beranjak dari tempatnya, mengambil dan merapihkan buku-buku itu. Sebuah amplop tak sengaja keluar dari selipan buku-buku pelajaran tadi. Amplop itu menarik perhatiannya karena bertulisan 'For Otoya Ittoki'. Tangannya ingin mengambil amplop itu tapi ragu. Setelah beberapa lama terdiam akhirnya ia memutuskan mengambilnya dan membacanya.

Ia terdiam sesaat saat membacanya. Surat ini dibuat saat Valentine tahun ini. Dengan seksama ia membacanya. Wajahnya seperti terbakar membaca surat itu, terutama saat kalimat terakhir.

'Kalau kau bukan kekasih Shibuya-san, maukah kau jadi kekasihku?'

Tokiya Ichinose. Seorang pangeran yang terkenal karena sifat dingin sedingin es itu. Seorang pangeran yang dihujani banyak fans karena dia sebenarnya adalah Hayato itu. Seorang teman sekamar yang pernah ia sukai itu. Ternyata, memendam perasaan yang sama dengannya selama 1 tahun ini.

Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana setelah membaca ini. Ia sekarang tahu kalau orang yang ia coba hindari ternyata menyukainya juga. Perasaan itu tiba-tiba kembali. Memang benar ia sudah mencoba menghilangkan perasaanya ini, tapi pertanyaannya adalah, apakah ia berhasil? Jawabannya adalah tidak. Ia sekarang tahu kalau dirinya memang menyukai Tokiya. Ia tak bisa menolak perasaannya sendiri. Ia harus berhenti membohongi dirinya sendiri. Ia harus menyampaikan perasaan ini secepatnya.

Kembali ia membereskan buku-buku itu dan menyimpan surat yang ia baca diatas mejanya. Ia duduk di kursi belajarnya dan mengambil secarik kertas dan pulpen. Seketika ia menulis semuanya diatas kertas itu. Tentang surat untuknya. Tentang Tokiya. Tentang perasaannya.

Ia tak mempedulikan seberapa panjang ia menulis surat itu. Ia harus mengungkapkan semuanya. 30 menit berlalu dan akhirnya ia selesai menulis. Ia mengambil sebuah amplop disisi mejanya dan memasukan surat itu. Tidak sabar rasanya, ia ingin sekali cepat-cepat memberikan surat itu. Bisa saja ia mengirimnya lewat pesan singkat, tapi ia ingin membalas surat Tokiya dengan cara yang sama. Ia harus menunggu, kantor pos buka pada tanggal 27 Desember. Sampai saat itu tiba ia hanya berada di kamarnya sambil membayangkan respon Tokiya.

27 Desember. Pagi itu ia terbangun karena Hpnya bergetar. Ia lihat nama di layar itu. Tomochika Shibuya. Ya, Tomo masih menghubunginya walau setelah kejadian hari itu. Gadis itu masih mengirimkan pesan walau sekedar menyapa dan minta maaf. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak pernah membalasnya dan berakhir menaruh kembali hpnya itu.

Akhirnya hari ini tiba, ia dengan semangat pergi ke kantor pos siang itu. Dengan jaket tebalnya dan memakai headphone pemberian Tokiya, ia pergi keluar asrama membawa sebuah kantung hadiah natal untuk Tokiya dan suratnya di dalam kantung tersebut. Hawa dingin hari itu tak mempengaruhi niatnya. Ia bahkan seperti tak merasa dingin sama sekali karena bersemangat.

Selama berjalan ia bersenandung pelan dengan senyumnya. Sampai tiba-tiba seseorang membuat ia setengah pingsan dan ambruk di pinggir jalan. Ia samar-samar bisa melihat wajah laki-laki itu sebelum di buat pingsan oleh stunt gun. Orang itu—

"Ini yang kau dapatkan karena masih mendekati tunanganku, bodoh!"

-Tunangannya Tomo.

.

.

.

30 Desember. Akhirnya ia membuka matanya. Cahaya sangat terang mengenai matanya. Seketika ia merasa seperti ia buta sesaat. Setelah beberapa lama akhirnya pandangannya kembali normal. Ia melihat tirai putih besar didepannya, selimut putih yang menutupi tubuhnya, infus ditancapkan di tangan kanannya, dan masih banyak selang lainnya. Tapi ia melihat sosok seseorang. Seseorang yang ingin sekali ia temui.

Tokiya. Tokiya Ichinose.

"Akhirnya kau sadar."

"Kenapa... kau bisa... ada di-"

"Sesorang meneleponku dengan Hpmu. Mereka bilang kau kritis dan juga—" perkataan pangeran itu terhenti. Ia melihat tatapan Tokiya seperti tak tega melanjutkan perkataannya, tapi perlahan ia melihat sang pangeran membuka mulutnya "...ginjalmu diambil." Matanya terbuka lebar. Tokiya... bercanda bukan?

"kau... bercanda... kan?" ia mencoba tersenyum kecil tapi tak berhasil. Tatapan Tokiya terlihat kalau ia serius dengan perkataannya. Ia merasa tetesan air mata mulai menetes dari pelupuk matanya. Kenapa. Kenapa ia harus menanggung semua ini?

"Tapi kau tak usah khawatir." Sang pangeran itu menggengam tangan kirinya "Aku berusaha menangkap pelakunya dan mencarikan pendonor. Tadinya, aku sendiri yang ingin mendonorkan ginjalku, tapi dokter tak mengizinkan."

"Ah, benarkah?" ia memaksakan senyuman kecil "Terima kasih... Tokiya"

"Tentu, tidak usah bererima kasih. Sekarang lebih baik kau tak banyak berbicara atau bergerak."

"Baiklah... Aku ingin istirahat... sebentar."

"Istirahatlah."

Ia melemparkan senyumnya yang bahagia untuk sesaat sebelum memejamkan matanya. Sebelum ia benar-benar tertidur ia memanggil sang pangeran itu.

"Tokiya..."

"Ya?"

"Aku... Menyukaimu..."

"...Otoya..."

Ia merasa ia sudah tertidur saat itu tapi ia samar-samar bisa mendengarkan apa yang Tokiya katakan sebelum ia tertidur.

"Aku menyukaimu juga."

* * *

**TBC!**

**Next Chapter will be the last one! MUAHAHAHA. #heh**

**A bit spoiler : Tokiya menemukannya, menemukan surat Otoya untuknya.**

**...dah itu aja #benerandikit #okesip**

**Review? :3**


	5. A Fate Between Us

**Disclaimer : Uta no Prince-sama © Broccoli**

**Rate : T**

**Main Chara : Tokiya Ichinose**

**AN : And so this is the end of my first FF. Gosh finally... Ending yang melenceng dari pemikiran awal. Ohwell whatever. Let's enjoy the last show~!**

* * *

**Am I Wrong?**

**Last Chapter. A Fate Between us**

"_Tokiya..."_

"_Ya?"_

"_Aku... Menyukaimu..."_

"_...Otoya... Aku menyukaimu juga."_

Ah ia teringat lagi kata-kata itu. 1 minggu yang lalu akhirnya teman sekamarnya itu bangun dari tidurnya. Ia tak pernah merasa selega itu setelah melihat Otoya yang terbaring sakit itu masih bisa bangun dan berkata seperti itu kepadanya. Manis. Lebih manis lagi jika ia mengingat 5 hari yang lalu. Ketika ia menemukan surat yang dibuat Otoya untuknya.

.

Malam yang dingin. Ia sedang menjenguk Otoya dan menemaninya untuk malam itu. Tapi sial, ia lupa membawa jaketnya dan hanya memakai t-shirt lengan pendek dan celana jeans. Ia berbincang dengan sang pangeran berambut merah itu semalaman sambil menahan hawa dingin di sekitarnya. Lama-kelamaan sang pangeran ceria menyadari keaadaannya.

"Kau kedinginan Toki-chan~?"

"Hn? Tidak terlalu. Jangan panggil aku Toki-chan."

"haha, maaf maaf~ Kalau kau kedinginan ambil saja jaketku di lemari itu mungkin?"

Otoya menunjuk sebuah lemari kecil yang berada di pojok ruang rawatnya itu. Ia sempat berfikir dahulu dan lalu berjalan menuju lemari itu. Ia membuka lemari itu dan mengambil jaketnya. Secarik kertas jatuh dari jaket itu dan ia mengambilnya. Ia sempat berfikir untuk mengintip apa surat itu tapi tidak jadi. Akhirnya ia kembali duduk di kursi yang berada di sebelah ranjang Otoya sambil memakai jaketnya. Ia penasaran akan kertas itu dan menanyakannya pada Otoya.

"Ini kertas apa?"

"E-eh? D-dari jaketku kah?"

"Sepertinya. Tadi terjatuh saat aku mengambil jaket"

"A-ah itu..." Otoya menundukan wajahnya dan terlihat seperti ragu untuk mengatakan tentang kertas itu, tapi akhirnya ia tersenyum dan berbicara. "... Bacalah, itu untukmu"

Untuknya? Ia sempat menatap Otoya dengan tatapan bingung. Ia membuka lipatan kertas itu dan mulai membacanya.

.

.

For Tokiya Ichinose~~

Kau pasti bingung bukan mengapa aku mengirim surat ini? Hehe~ pertama-tama aku minta maaf karena aku menemukan surat darimu saat valentine dan membacanya karena penasaran. Tapi aku menyukainya kok! Kenapa kamu menyembunyikannya, nee~?

Ketika aku membacanya, aku senang. Senang sekali. Karena sejujurnya, selama ini aku juga menyukaimu, Toki. Mungkin kau bertanya-tanya bukan mengapa aku mengencani Tomo walau aku menyukaimu. Bisa dikatakan aku mencoba menolak perasaan ini dan mencoba menyukai orang lain, tapi sepertinya aku gagal.

Kau ingat satu tahun yang lalu? Saat natal itu, aku melihat sisi penyayang darimu. Saat itu juga aku merasa kalau aku mulai menyukaimu. Tapi aku bersalah bukan jika menyukaimu? Aku berfikir, 'Walau aku meneruskan perasaan ini, apa mungkin ia akan memiliki perasaan yang sama? Sungguh sebuah lelucuon jika ia memilihku dibanding ratusan wanita yang memujanya bukan?' maka pada saat itulah aku berfikir 'sebaiknya aku mengabaikan perasaan ini.'

Suratmu yang kubaca seperti mengembalikan perasaanku padamu yang hampir hilang. Ntah aku harus bersikap seperti apa setelah itu. Tapi ya, aku memutuskan untuk membuat surat juga sepertimu~! Kalau kau bertanya kenapa tidak lewat e-mail saja, well, sejak kau menulisnya dengan tulisan tangan, aku juga akan melakukan hal sama~!

Sebenarnya intinya hanya satu. Aku menyukaimu juga, Toki. Dan jika kau memintaku untuk jadi kekasihmu sekarang, aku akan menerimanya dengan senang hati.

Otoya Ittoki

.

.

Mukanya terlihat seperti terbakar saat itu. Sungguh, ia tak tau harus berkata apa sekarang. Perasaannya akhirnya terbalas. Ia tak pernah merasa sangat senang seperti ini. Hanya saja ia sekarang bingung bagaimana mengungkapkan perasaannya itu. Ia hanya terdiam membeku disana dengan mukanya yang memerah.

Otoya melihatnya dan melemparkan sebuah senyuman hangat. Hatinya makin berdebar-debar melihat senyuman dari seseorang yang menulis surat seperti ini untuknya. Ia hanya menundukan wajahnya. Tak berani melihat sang pangeran bahagia itu.

"Toki, kau demam?"

"Te-tentu saja tidak! Ha-hanya saja..."

"Hm? Kenapa?"

"...Aku senang kau benar-benar menyukaiku juga"

"E-eh? Tentu saja~! Mana mungkin aku berpura-pura~ Aku benar-benar menyukaimu."

"Begitupula aku—Aku menyukaimu"

.

"Tuan? Sekarang kita kemana?"

Suara berat supirnya membuyarkan lamunannya. Ah, wajahnya memerah lagi mengingat kejadian itu terlintas saat ia mau menjenguk Otoya lagi.

"Tuan?"

"Ke rumah sakit yang biasanya."

"Baiklah."

Perjalanan dari asrama dan rumah sakit tidak begitu jauh. Tetapi karena ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke florist, jadi perjalanan ke rumah sakit membutuhkan waktu lebih lama lagi.

Ia turun dari limosin mewahnya itu dan masuk ke dalam rumah sakit tersebut sambil membawa rangkaian bunga. Ia berjalan menuju lift dan naik ke lantai 5 menuju sebuah kamar rawat. Ia berjalan di lorong rumah sakit dan berhenti di depan pintu bertuliskan "Tomochika Shibuya". Perlahan ia membuka pintu itu dan masuk ke dalam. Ia melihat sosok Tomo sedang duduk di kursi roda dekat dengan balkon. Ia lalu melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri Tomo.

"Bunga untuknya?"

"Tidak, untukmu."

"Serius?"

"Ini hanya untuk ungkapan terima kasih karena mau menolong Otoya."

"Ah begitu... ya hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untuk menebus kesalahan tunanganku itu."

"Hn, maaf aku jadi memasukan tunanganmu ke penjara."

"Keadilan harus ditegakan bukan? Aku tak keberatan soal itu."

"Tentu. Kalau begitu aku hendak menjenguk Otoya dulu. Sekali lagi terima kasih, Shibuya-san."

Setelah perbincangan itu ia membalikan badan dan melangkah menuju pintu keluar. Belum sempat ia keluar, Tomo memanggilnya.

"Ichinose-san."

"Ya?"

"Jaga Otoya baik-baik."

"Tentu aku akan menjaganya. Terima kasih."

Kemudian ia pun menutup pintu kamar itu dan berjalan di lorong itu lagi menuju kamar Otoya. Langkahnya terhenti di depan pintu bertuliskan "Otoya Ittoki". Ia perlahan membuka pintunya dan melihat Otoya yang masih terbaring di kasurnya sambil menonton TV. Ia menutup pintu kamar itu dan menghampiri Otoya.

"Merasa baikan setelah operasi?"

"Hn, sedikit—"

"Kalau begitu banyak istirahat dan makan agar kau cepat sembuh."

"Kau jadi perhatian kepadaku begini, Toki-chan~"

"Jangan panggil Toki-chan."

"Tak bolehkah? Walau kita sudah menjadi kekasih? Toki-chan panggilan yang lucu~!"

"Kau ini ya, terserah saja kalau begitu."

"Yay Toki-chan~!"

Ia tertawa pelan melihat tingkah laku kekasih barunya itu. Ya, sejak hari dimana dirinya membaca surat dari Otoya, mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih. Beberapa hari setelah itu tunangan Tomo ditahan kepolisian dan Tomo sendiri menawarkan dirinya untuk menjadi pendonor untuk menolong Otoya yang sudah sekarat saat itu. Berkat Tomo, Otoya masih bisa hidup sekarang dan bersama-sama dengan dirinya.

Walau dirinya sudah menyembunyikan semuanya. Walau Otoya sudah berusaha keras menolak perasaannya. Pada akhirnya mereka berdua akhirnya bersama. Mungkinkah ini takdir?

**Fin.**

* * *

**AKHIRNYA YAALLAH INI SELESAI #sujudsyukur. Oke serius gue seneng abis akhirnya ada cerita yang gue kerjain sampe tamat :'3**

**Ohya special thanks for reviewers~ ****Mori Kousuke18****, ****NaRin, RinRin****alwayztora dan yang lain dimasa depan jika ada (?)**

**Thanks also for readers~ silent reader out there~ *virtual hugs***

**Mungkin ada masukan apa gitu setelah ini tamat, ya untuk project fic selanjutnya, feel free to tell your mind! :3**

**Also last, mau nanya, kira" enaknya bikin short fic dari POV nya Tomo gak? Masih galau mau bikin atau gak ;u; abis Tomo seems berperan disini #berguling**

**Okay that's all, thank you~ **


End file.
